1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cantilever set for atomic force microscopes, a substrate surface inspection apparatus including the same, a method of analyzing a surface of a semiconductor substrate by using the same, and a method of forming a micropattern by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, an area occupied by each unit cell in a plan view may decrease. In response to such a reduction in the area of the unit cell, a design rule of a smaller nano-scale critical dimension (CD) ranging from several nanometers to several tens of nanometers may be applied.